


Dreams? I: Standing Guard For Thee

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-08
Updated: 1999-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Dreams? series is anything goes: voyeurism, exhibitionism, cross-dressing, b&d...





	Dreams? I: Standing Guard For Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily. 
> 
> This story was begun the day that I heard that there was hope for DUE  
> SOUTH's return (yesterday), though the idea has been drifting through  
> my head for quite some time. I don't own these characters, though it  
> looks like Alliance wants to use them again (so do we! :) ), and definitely  
> deals with **m/m sex. Rated PL for Pure Lust!**  
> 
> Copyright (c) December 4, 1996

It was hot. *Meltingly* hot. Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, had the nearly-unstoppable urge to squirm. 

However, that would just not do. Royal Canadian Mounted Policemen did not squirm, especially when they were on guard duty. Guarding the portal to Canada required a man to stand at absolute attention for hours on end, unblinking, and some said, unthinking. 

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Benny had never been able to get the hang of letting his mind go blank during these times. He had many little games he played to pass the time, most of which was boring and some downright embarrassing when it came to people pointing, laughing, or whispering. Staring, too. As if they could get him to blink. Ha! Not bloody likely, but then, Americans were a contentious lot. 

That brought warm thoughts of his favorite American, and despite the heat, he felt an inner fire rise within him. In very little time, some of the sweat sheening his skin was not just from the 95-degree temperature. 

As if brought to him by mental telepathy, the Riv suddenly appeared, Ray parking in front of the Consulate and exiting with his usual grace. Dief whined a greeting from his cool spot under a bench, his tail wagging. 

"Hey, Dief! How's it goin'?" 

Benny couldn't help but blink. Ray had discarded his jacket and gun, wearing nothing but a *very* tight T-shirt that left little to the imagination, and a pair of form-fitting black pants that at first glance, appeared to be leather, but turned out to be more prosaic cotton. Vaguely disappointed, Benny watched as Ray sauntered up to him. 

"So, guard duty again, huh? What did you do, get the Dragon Lady's tail up again?" He chuckled at his own joke, standing very close to his friend. "I know, I know, Wooden Indian time. S'okay. I got other ideas." 

Ray's voice was very smug, and something else that Benny could not quite identify. A jolt went through him when he felt Ray's hand on his chest. He dearly hoped that no one was going by at this moment. 

"Y'know, Benny, it's a darned shame that you have to wear this heavy red serge in this heat." Ray was standing very close, the smell of sweat mixed with his brand of cologne invading Benny's nostrils. Green/gold eyes seemed to fill Benny's vision. "If you insist on standing out here and frying on the sidewalk like some Canadian bacon-and-egg, then I'm just gonna have to do something about that." 

Ray began unbuttoning the gold buttons, Benny feeling a wave of panic wash over him. What was he doing! Right out on the street! Great Mother of the North! 

Nimble fingers had his jacket unbuttoned, then he began working on the white undershirt, all the while casually chattering to him and Dief. Then he leaned forward and closed his mouth around a nipple, Benny letting out an involuntary moan. 

Ray continued sucking, then broke away, licking his lips. "Mmm, salty. I could do with a little salt in my diet." He promptly got to work on the other one. 

*This can't be happening! It *must* be a dream!* 

People walked by and barely gave the two men a glance. While Benny knew that big-city denizens of the city of Chicago had seen quite a bit in their day, he was sure they'd never seen anything like *this*! Why wasn't anyone taking notice? 

He could feel stirrings that meant trouble, usually of a delightful kind, but in this situation, just plain trouble. 

Grateful for the loose-fitting jodhpurs, he was tempted to open his mouth and protest, but then thought better of it as Ray would probably stick his tongue into it. 

He bit back a groan as the sensations tingled up and down his skin. Ray stopped sucking and stood back for a moment, eyeing him speculatively. It gave Benny a chance to see just how prominently Ray's nipples were showing through that T-shirt. Didn't it hurt for it to be stretched so tightly across such sensitive portions of his anatomy? 

His own nipples were still aching, and he wished that Ray would return to taking care of them. 

*What am I thinking?!* 

Suddenly Ray was attached to him like a second skin, kissing him all over his face and neck as he wrapped one leg around neatly-pressed jodhpurs. No longer such neatly-pressed ones, after all! 

"Mmm, Benny, you taste so *good*!" He energetically licked up to Benny's right ear. 

Stifling a moan, Benny desperately wished that he could move, but his training was too in-bred. Sweat poured down his face, stinging his eyes, and Ray took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped him down. 

He disengaged himself but still stood close, a wicked grin lighting his beautiful features. He pulled his pants down, revealing no underwear, and promptly did the same for Benny, who *was* wearing underwear. He rubbed his cock against Benny's, and this time the Mountie let out a moan. A wave of dizziness touched him. 

Ray slid his hand down Benny's exposed chest, sliding to his own knees, and then flicked out his tongue and started a long, slow lick up the underside of Benny's shaft. 

Benny gasped and shivered, his fingers aching to bury themselves in Ray's shoulders and dig. Ray swirled his tongue around the head, then licked him and up and down like some kid's ice cream cone. Benny closed his eyes and snapped them open again as he felt his cock become engulfed in hot wetness. 

Whimpering, his hips thrust involuntarily, then he forced himself to stand rigid, nearly laughing hysterically at his choice of words. A well- dressed woman walked by, not even looking their way as Ray enthusiastically sucked. Benny focused on the building across the street, the red-brick color wavering in his hazy vision as heat built up unbearably inside him. Ray's strong fingers dug into his thighs, sure to leave bruises. And, oh, dear, was that a movement of the Consulate window's curtain to his right? 

He finally felt the onrush of orgasm as it flowed into Ray's mouth, and he would have pitched backward against the Consulate if Ray hadn't caught him and held him close, murmuring his love, then whispering something definitely naughty in his ear, making his blush even redder than he already was. 

*Oh, no, Ray!* 

But Ray wouldn't be deterred. He slid over behind Benny and massaged his back through the red serge, then he played with his nipples and rubbed his cock against his lover's ass, Benny feeling as if his heart was going to give out. Ray grinned as one hand slid down and held Benny's cock, which was jutting upright again. 

"So, looks like you stand guard for Yankees, too," he murmured into Benny's ear, chuckling softly. 

He played with nipple and cock, Benny wondering if he'd come apart as he tried to keep from moving, and then Ray said as he licked an ear, "No need for lube today." 

He slowly began to enter his Mountie, Benny shaking with the force of his reaction as the incredible sensations filled him. Ray thrust in and out, all the while continuing his playing, and Benny's head tilted toward the sky as it spun crazily in a whirlwind of blue-and-white. Pleasure cascaded down his loins and out through his cock, which spurted into Ray's hand. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, Ray's seed spilling into him and down his thighs. Finally, he collapsed back against Ray's chest, limp and sated. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest. 

Ray kissed his cheek, tilting his hat, then slowly withdrew from his beloved's body. He cleaned Benny up by using his tongue and meticulously pulled up his underwear and pants, carefully buttoning each button of his undershirt and jacket. He straightened the hat and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"Okay, Benny, I'll see ya when your shift is over." 

He turned away with a smug smile and the clock struck twelve times. An arm snagged him around the waist and a voice whispered in his year, "I think it's time *you* stood guard this time, Yankee." 

end 

* * *


End file.
